Avocados at Law School
by marauderwho
Summary: Based on Marvel's Daredevil. Short stories of the adventures of our favourite avocados during their time at college.
1. Story 1

The Late Night Star Wars Story

-Winter 2011-

3 months into first year of law school

He's been up for 22 hours straight. Maybe that's why he's so damn worried and filled with angst. Oh, he also has 394 pages to read before lecture starts at eight forty five, which is in… apparently 6 hours! Damn civil law, damn these lecture notes and damn Matt Murdock for not answering his texts! Where the hell is he? He's known for a while that Matt doesn't need to read Thurgood Marshall's arguments since they're basically his second bible. But seeing as they have a test tomorrow and how much Matt usually studies, he really should be back. He checks his watch. Matt's been gone 7 hours, which would have been fine by him if he hadn't said he was just going out to check on that Greek chick and 'be back in a bit'. It's been more than a month with her, must be some kind of record. He returns to aggressively flipping at the pages of "A Uniform System of Citation" just as set keys turn in the lock.

Foggy spots a flash of white cane and sunglasses and that all the recognition he needs to start his rant. "Where have you been? We have a test in a few hours, you don't answer my texts and I keep worrying you've gotten yourself hit by a falling ladder!" He begins when he spots something in Matt's demeanor that makes him stop. Matt Murdock has a great sense of humor, but he's usually pretty stoic. Tall, quietly handsome with women practically falling at his feet in a way he's never quite understood, Matt has a tendency to retreat and bury himself in his own thoughts around others. He saved a man from being hit by a truck when he was nine, an accident that blinded him. On the first day they met, Matt told Foggy that he hated how people usually treated him like he was fragile. Maybe that's part of the reason why he is the way he is. But he's never, ever been that way with Foggy. Looking at the way he slouches over on his cane, shoulders hunched and stumbling through the door, Foggy knows something's wrong.

"Matt, are you actually drunk for once? Jesus." Matt hardly ever drinks, and never gets drunk. It's serious. He rushes over to help him in.

Matt plunks down on the bed and pats Foggy's hands away. "It's not as bad as you think. It's the alcohol, gets to my balance. It's bad for me because everything's off kilter and I can't correct my balance the way you can." said Matt.

"What by seeing things?" asked Foggy.

"Yeah. That. You use your eyes to find equilibrium when you body can't." Matt answers. He keeps swallowing hard, which means he's at least slightly trashed.

"Well, there's the answer to why you won't get drunk with me." He waits and lowers his voice a little before saying, "that bad, huh? Want to talk about it?" Matt just shakes his head and turns his glasses over and over, and then drops them on the ground. Foggy goes to the kitchen, thank god they don't live in a dorm room anymore, which is really expensive and has none of utilities that they're shithole apartment (which is what you get when you can pay a thousand dollars rent on 119th in New York) has, such as an actual fridge, hell yeah, and bathrooms without six other co-eds.

He returns from the kitchen with a glass of water for Matt and finds him with his head in his hands. Okay Nelson, think. He's quite unsure of what to do because he's never seen his best friend like this and in his nervousness and panic of his workload and the stupid quiz tomorrow he's not sure if he's dreaming. "Here, drink this then get some sleep." He takes Matt's hand and places the glass in it. Matt's eyes are wide when he says simply, "Can't sleep." Trying to distract him and enlighten with a sudden idea, Foggy asks, "How many movies have you seen? Actually seen." Matt barely has time to look confused you says "Hmph?" before Foggy goes on, "You know, when I threw up all over that hot Italian chick that other time, what you helped do was completely ignoring my problems until I could reflect on it without banging my head on the counter in embarrassment. That's what we're doing here. I need answers Murdock."

"What was her name? The Italian girl. Alexandra? She had a nice voice."

"It was Alessandra, and yes, she did."

"You shouldn't have run off immediately, she wasn't that offended."

"How would you know? You couldn't see her face."

"I have my ways of telling."

"Okay, don't share your mojo with women and don't change the subject" said Foggy.

"Uh, I don't watch movies." said Matt, looking at Foggy like he's lost his mind.

"No! I meant before the car accident!" said Foggy.

"Couldn't have been many. I was eight. I'd say around 10 or so?" said Matt.

"And out of those, which do you remember the most clearly? Something you enjoyed the most. Where you told yourself your eight year old mind was blown to dust. Its Ghostbusters isn't it. Please let it be Ghostbusters."

"I don't think eight year olds watch Ghostbusters."

"Fine, give me something to work with then. Don't say Snow White because there is no way in hell I'm watching that with you no matter how drunk you are."

"Unfortunately Snow White was one of the movies I watched and I'm imagining your eyes widening in horror. So probably… Star Wars? The first one."

"Your dad let you watch Star Wars when you were eight?"

"Seven actually."

"Dang, you dad was awesome." Foggy sees a hint of a smile on the corners of Matt's mouth.

"And lucky for you, even when it's not on Netflix, I still have Star Wars Episode IV on my laptop. Which is what we are going to do, right now. Not thinking and talking about it."

"I second that." Matt touches his wristwatch with its cover taken off, he feels the hands and says. " But it's late, and we have a quiz during civil law. You should go to sleep, I'll go through some of the readings and watch it later."

"What and let you wallow in a pit of self-hatred? Not gonna happen, man. Plus, how are you even going to know what's happening on screen?" retorted Foggy.

"Fine." said Matt.

The opening credits scroll up on the screen and Foggy reads them out to Matt. "A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…" "STAR WARS!" He bellows and Matt practically falls off the bed.

"Foggy, you're going to wake up the neighbors." whispered Matt moving his hand up and down in the air trying to get him to lower his voice, but he's choking back laughter at the same time.

"What, Robin and Reuben? Those psycho twins probably love Star Wars, they'll be thanking me in the morning with banana bread." He says.

"Poisoned banana bread laced with crack probably, going by the way they taste." Matt says.

"Nah, they would never do that to you, chuckie doll Robin loves your cute blind ass too much."

"Alright, shut up. We're missing the opening." Matt laughs.

He reads the last of it at lightning speed before the words disappear from the screen. "Oh right, crap, Leia-races-home-aboard-the-starship-custodian-of-the-stolen-plans-that-can- save-her- people-and-restore-freedom-to-the-galaxy. Sorry." He begins to narrate the film, leaving out some parts because Matt listens to the dialogue, but there's still a lot to say. He closes his eyes ever few minutes to get a sense of what Matt can't see. "Leia is giving the plans to R2D2 to take to Obi-wan Kenobi while C-3PO watches. Oh, I'm giving away spoilers. Shouldn't have said Obi-wan." He says.

"Its okay, I know what happens. C-3PO is amazing, he is such a dork." Matt says as R2D2 and C-3PO escape. Foggy goes on, "here comes my goddess Leia, with her huge laser gun ready to take down some stormtroopers. She shoots, she scores! They taser her or something with a blue ray gun and she's down though."

"Enter Darth Vader! You remember what he looks like?" he asks.

"Yeah, dressed all in black, cape and all, has some sort of gas mask on." Matt gestures his hands in a shape of a ball, which Foggy assumes to mean Vader's helmet. "He scared me a little, I used to have nightmares where I heard him breathing down my back. said Matt.

"Hey, you and me both man. They probably did that to induce fear." replied Foggy.

"Did they?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, there's an aura of eeriness and mysterious quality when you can't see a man's face in the darkness." Foggy proceeds to make ghostly sounds at Matt. Matt pretends to be scared but goes quiet for a bit, listening to Foggy's narration, along with the dialogue and soundtrack of the movie. "Huh, I never noticed how good Vader's voice is in the movie." Matt says, "guess, you miss things like that when you're overwhelmed by laser guns and stormtroopers." Foggy closes his eyes to listen, and it does sound different, the accents and tones of the voice stand out much more.

They reach the scene where Luke begins his Jedi training with Obi-wan aboard the Millenium Falcon. He's practicing defending himself using his light saber and Obi-wan advises Luke to feel the force within him, letting it control him to a certain extent. Han counters that he's never seen evidence that the force exists, choosing to believe he controls his own destiny. Obi-wan hands Luke a pilot helmet with the blast shield down urging him to use the force to defend himself. Matt starts tapping Foggy on the shoulder.

"He gives him the blocked out helmet so he can't see anything, hey, just like you! What?" asked Foggy.

"Ha-ha very funny. No. Don't say anything for a minute. I remember this scene."

Foggy turned and saw the brightest smile on Matt's face. For a while, it was like seeing that eight year old kid that watched Star Wars with his dad, same as everyone else. Well, ignoring for the fact that his eyes weren't actually focused on the screen. Matt kept his hand on Foggy's shoulder, and Foggy didn't say anything for a good half an hour. Leia, Luke, Han escape the trash compacter. Matt reaches across, searches the laptop keyboard and presses the space bar to pause the movie.

"What's the matter?" asked Foggy, "there's still forty minutes left."

"You hardly slept last night. You need to get as much as you can before we leave for civil law in... 4 hours." said Matt. He leans back down on the beds with his hands crossed behind his head still smiling and said, "I know what you mean now, and you were right. It was almost like seeing again." He didn't have to say anything more. Foggy knew he had his best friend back.

-End-

 _Author's Notes: They had a hard time getting up the next day but they both ace the test because they had already studied more than 40 hours that week and read so much, cum laude nerds._

 _P.S_

 _Okay timelines. I've been reading up lot on law school. Coming from the two flashback scenes we see in the show, the first being in their dorm room and the second not far from their graduation from law school since Foggy mentions Matt graduating summa cum laude. Seven years of school, apparently since being freshman at Columbia to going to grad school at Columbia (which is justified since Columbia law is Top 5 in the world?!) But they didn't spend all that time together though. I looked back at the first scene from Nelson vs. Murdock and the computer screen says "Fall 2010". They were living in a dorm room, which is highly unlikely for grad students, which is when I actually assumed they met._

 _So, first season of Daredevil._ _ **If**_ _its begins closer to real time in early 2015 – later the better for the timeline of how long Matt and Foggy know each other – and we are taking into consideration a summer of associate program interning at Landman and Zach so there is a higher chance that they might be offered jobs at the end of the internship, they probably graduated after spring 2014 which means they were accepted into law school Fall 2011. Which puts Matt and Foggy meeting in on the first day of senior year during undergraduate years. Kinda underwhelming. I guess strength of friendship isn't based on how long you've known each other and I doubt Matt seriously got along with anyone pre-Foggy... because angst… However, the list of courses Foggy chooses looks like mainly law, which is weird since undergraduates usually choose a variety of different degrees not pertaining to law pre-law school eg. Philosophy, Economics, English... so I need some answers from DD. I'm ignoring this because if they meet in law school, that's really late._


	2. Story 2

The Luscious Co-Eds Coffee Place Story

-Fall 2010-

Move-In Day Senior Year

The woman at the undergraduate office gave pretty good directions. She had also offered to take Matt to his dorm room, an offer that he refused. Move-in wasn't as bad as Matt had thought. He'd expected much worse, really. Interesting coincidence that his roommate was from hell's kitchen, and now they were on their way to some coffee place. It was refreshing to have Foggy treat him like everyone else, as opposed to something fragile, which happened often enough that it got irritating. The elevator they were riding comes to a halt. They make their way out and into the street.

"Which way are we headed?" asked Matt.

"Alfred Lerner hall." answered Foggy.

"Student center?"

"It's a couple hundred yards away from it. But, pretty much. Why? Are you already unimpressed?"

"No, I'll reserve my judgment till after the coffee."

"Wait. You haven't registered for classes have you? You should do that first before the good ones get taken up."

"No, it's fine, I did that yesterday."

"What? How? Registration for honors students only started today."

"It's easier for me to register verbally than on the computer, so I have to be at the undergraduate office in person. They let me schedule it a day early. I think they're afraid I'll take all day." answered Matt, feeling a little awkward.

"Wow, you can pick whatever classes and professors you want ahead of us plebeians! Argh lucky. I mean…not lucky because you have to be blind in the first place… no offense…but in a way… where you get the advantage? I don't know what I'm saying… you know what I mean" ended Foggy lamely.

"Haha, yes I do." laughed Matt, after a pause. he added "so… what's Foggy short for?"

Foggy smiled and suddenly became interested in his shoes as he walked.

"Franklin. I was a pretty loud kid, people used to say I sounded like a foghorn, so everyone started calling me Foggy."

As they kept talking, both boys realized how much they had in common and how easy it was to keep the conversation going. Nonetheless, Foggy, being the chatty one, gives up much more than Matt. Turns out, the Nelsons lived five blocks away from the small apartment building Matt grew up in. Almost everyone his family works in hardware, which is a family business owned by his father. All of the family worked in the store with the exception of Foggy, and two cousins who started a drywall installation business. Foggy is the first in his family to go to college, and so is Matt. All of this fascinated Matt, and for the first time for as long as he could remember, he felt at ease just having a normal conversation.

Approaching a crosswalk where they had to turn right, Matt's cane hits the sidewalk curb and he turns, while Foggy is so absorbed in the conversation that he keeps walking straight.

"Foggy. We're heading this way." called Matt.

"Oh yeah" said Foggy, jogging back. "How'd you know I was going the wrong way?"

"Um…your voice was getting increasingly distant. That meant you were heading away from me." said Matt.

"Huh. Nice." said Foggy, a little impressed.

The phone in Foggy's pocket rings. He pulls it out and smiles when he looks at the caller ID.

"Hey, it's my Mom. Give me a second." said Foggy.

"Hey Mom!"

Matt disapproves of eavesdropping, so to give Foggy some privacy, he casts his hearing around and settles on a bell ringing at the opening of a door. Focusing on that, he picks up on cellulose and lignin in the air, forming an almond like vanilla smell common in old paper: bookstore. There was something else too, inside the bookstore, a light waft of perfume, light as the scent of lavender on a summer hill. Before he could figure out what it was, a voice starts shouting at the other end of the line, which even he couldn't ignore.

"PETE! YOUR SON SAYS HE'S MET A GIRL NAMED PAT MURDOCK, COME HERE AND TALK TO HER!" Matt overhears and he has to feign a cough to keep a straight face.

"ALRIGHT! I'm coming! Relax, Linda, you know what it does to your blood pressure. It's not like he's getting married." yelled a more distant voice, a man.

"No! I haven't met a girl, Mom. I said MATT Murdock. M-A-T-T! He's from hell's kitchen!" Foggy yells back and shoots a exasperated sideways glance at Matt.

"Matt Murdock? Wasn't that Jack Murdock's kid?" the man says at the end of the line, quieter this time, to the woman.

"So my parents want to say hi. I think that they think you're my girlfriend." Foggy said to Matt as he puts the phone on speaker and places it in Matt's hand.

"Oh and they're names are Pete and Linda. I put them on speaker."

Matt leans across and speaks into the phone.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Nelson." said Matt.

"Oh he's so polite. Bless him." said Linda.

Unbeknownst to Matt, Foggy rolls his eyes.

"Please call us Pete and Linda, dear." said Linda

"It's very nice to meet you." said Robert.

"The pleasure's all mine." said Matt, smiling as he returned the phone to Foggy.

Foggy restores handset mode.

Matt overhears Linda telling Foggy to ask Matt to Thanksgiving dinner to which Foggy yells, "it's September! Okay okay! I'll ask him." as he hung up the phone.

"I've only known you for an half an hour and my mom wants to invite you to thanksgiving dinner" said Foggy to Matt, clearly embarrassed at his parent's lack of restraint.

"Did she? Your parents are sweet. Tell them I said thanks." replied Matt.

"Trust me. You hang around them for 21 years and sweet's not the word I'd use."

They reach the front entrance of a packed coffee shop. A sign over the door reads "Non- Stop Grind". It was a decent sized place. Matt could feel the heat on the walls, two degrees warmer than the air temperature, which meant they were made of glass. Two women exiting opened the door of the shop, from the spike in noise level, he estimated around 30 students inside.

"Here we are! The Non-Stop Grind. You've never been here before?" asked Foggy, holding open the door for Matt.

"No. Can't say I have. I've heard it gets a good crowd." said Matt. They step inside. As Matt expected, seeing sunglasses and a white cane, the patrons near the door part, like waves making room for a passing ship. In a place as crowded as this, he's not sure he has anything to complain about.

"This place is so packed. The art department is the building over the next, so there are usually quite a few good-looking art students hanging around. Come on, Maverick. I'm getting my wingman on. By the way, as your roommate I feel like I have a responsibility to tell you I am a huge nerd who has Netflix. So be prepared." said Foggy with both hands up, as if bracing for impact.

Matt registered that Foggy has something called "net flicks" but based on the sound reverberation, he was sure Foggy said Netflix with an X.

"What's Netflix?" asked Matt.

"What's Netflix? What's NETFLIX? You have to be kidding me, my friend." said Foggy.

"Hey hurry up! Next in line! Move it! What are you blind?" shouted the barista

Foggy, who had his back to the counter, turns around revealing Matt. His eyebrows travelling up towards his hairline, he gave the barista an expression that somehow encompassed being utterly bewildered, slightly offended and mildly amused.

"...Shit…sorry." said the barista.

"It's fine. I'll have a medium latte." answered Matt with a smile, which makes the barista blush.

"Just a cappuccino for me, thanks." said Foggy, observing the exchange with a smirk.

Matt takes his wallet out and grabs a ten dollar bill and hands it over. The barista gets him his change while Foggy pays for his drink with his credit card.

"How do you even know how much you're paying?" asks Foggy, while typing his pin.

Matt opens up his wallet. Inside, numerous different bills were folded a variety of ways. Ones were left corner down, Fives were folded lengthwise and Tens across. Larger bills were a combination of each.

"Cool." said Foggy happily.

"Excuse me." interrupted the barista.

Matt holds out his hand into which the barista places his change. Walking away, he in turn holds it out to Foggy.

"She give me back the right amount?" asks Matt once they were out of earshot.

Foggy gives it a quick once over and nods. He then realizes that Matt can't see and says yes. Matt normally wouldn't do such a thing, he has a software on this phone scans money and reads it, but he felt perfectly fine asking Foggy. Plus, the barista's heartbeat was perfectly normal, so no foul play there.

"The counter girl totally has a thing for you by the way." said Foggy.

"I'm sure she doesn't." lied Matt.

"Hell yeah she does. The blushing was a clear sign. That was a total Tom Cruise move!"

"I didn't do anything."

"Now you're giving me the "I didn't do anything" play. Boy, please show me more of your ways with the intriguing specimen we call women. "

Matt rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Foggy picks up their coffees back at the counter and searches for an empty table in vain.

"Looks like there aren't any tables right now." said Foggy as he handed Matt his latte.

"That's alright, I don't mind standing."

Matt takes a sip of his coffee, which he knows isn't bad based on the aromas around the shop when he first walked in. He isn't the biggest fan of coffee, the bitter aftertaste lasts much longer to his heightened senses, but he had to admit that this was pretty good.

"What are you majoring in?" asked Foggy

"Philosophy." answered Matt.

"That sounds like a tough job market."

"Oh no, I'm going to apply to law school in December."

"No way! Me too! Are you applying to grad school here at Columbia?"

"Yeah I am."

"Me too! This is gonna be so awesome. We can be study buddies. This place is open 24 hours finals week."

"Sounds good. That's if we get accepted into law school first though." laughed Matt.

"Pfff. Don't be a pessimist, you're bringing me down, Murdo-." said Foggy.

Foggy suddenly spots two girls sitting in a booth. He swallows the rest of his coffee in two mouthfuls

"Okay, I..I'm done l..let's go." stammered Foggy.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Matt.

"Nothing."

"I'm blind, not stupid. What did you see?"

"Okay, remember what I said about luscious co-eds? I wasn't being serious but one of the girls at the back of the shop is in my microeconomics class and she is gorgeous. Her names Emma and she's got a batman sticker on her laptop. Need I say more?" said Foggy with a look of longing.

"Well, then go talk to her." said Matt.

"What? And make a complete fool out of myself? She's never even looked at me."

"So all the more reason to go with it. What do you have to lose?"

Foggy silently debates the thought.

"Okay. Okay. But you're coming with me." said Foggy.

"Why?" asked Matt.

"Wingman, remember? You can't leave me hanging. She's with her friend too."

"Alright, but I won't be much help. Where are they?"

"Right at the back. Around your…eight o'clock? I'll take you there…if you don't mind."

"Sure."

They stand up and Matt holds his hand out. Foggy frowns and puts his hand in it and starts walking. Matt laughs and stops.

"No, not your hand, your arm. I grab your arm. That's the proper guide technique." laughed Matt.

"Oh, sorry." said a flustered Foggy, giving Matt his elbow.

They walk towards where the two girls are and stop beside their table.

"We're here. About 6ft straight ahead" whispered Foggy to Matt.

Matt lets go of Foggy's arm and they both approach the table.

Sitting at the table, were Emma and her friend deep in conversation. Emma was clearly the more good looking and wealthy of the two- long, slender and well dressed, you could tell she was confident. Her friend seemed the polar opposite, with large prominent eyes that gave her a look of constant shock, which she tried to hide behind black-rimmed glasses and messy hair. Yet, she still managed to seem very cute in her own way.

"Hello, ladies, you are both looking lovely tonight." said Foggy to the two girls. Matt raises his eyebrows in Foggy's general direction trying to indicate surprise at his suave.

"May we join you?" added Matt.

Matt isn't sure which one is Emma, and waits for Foggy to take his place beside her first before sitting beside her friend.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" the blond girl asked Foggy.

"Probably not, I'm in Emma's microeconomics class." answered Foggy.

"You are? G52ll with Professor Toby Smith?" said Emma disbelievingly.

"Yeah! That's right I'm in that class too!" said the blond girl.

"And what about you?" asked Emma, eyeing Matt.

"She means you, Matt." added Foggy.

"Oh, I'm not in Economics. Why'd you take economics Foggy?" said Matt subtly redirected the attention onto Foggy.

"Well, I figured if I wasn't going to make lots of money being a lawyer, I'd make lots of money analyzing lots of money." answered Foggy, looking at Emma who continued to be oblivious to his presence.

"What do _you_ major in, Matt?" asked Emma

"Philosophy." said Matt.

"Oo, I'm taking a philosophy class this semester. History of early modern philosophy, are you taking that?" said Emma eagerly.

"No, I mainly focus on social and political theory. I'm sure you'll enjoy your class though." said Matt.

"So… Emma, I couldn't help noticing you had a batman sticker on your laptop." began Foggy.

"Oh, that thing? I hate it. You made me put it on there. Ugh its such a nerdy thing to do." said Emma to her friend, which made her blush and look down at her drink.

"What no. Batman is awesome! C'mon hands down one of the best written characters in comics. His backstory has such tragedy, you have to root for him. Oh and the gadgets, the gadgets!" said Foggy

"Plus, Batman has the best villains." said the friend, smiling,

"Exactly! Thank you, case closed." said Foggy.

"Also, he's fallible, like the rest of us, yet he never gives up." added the friend.

"Fine, boring. we have to go. Cotton club is 10 minutes and we were supposed to meet the others first." interrupted Emma.

"You, go ahead, I'll catch up with you later." answered the friend.

"Fine, see ya, text me. You wanna come, Matt?" asked Emma.

"No, I have some stuff to do…unpacking. It's nice to meet you." answered Matt, as Emma leaves.

"Foggy, I better get going too, see you later" said Matt using the opportunity to leave them alone.

"Will you be alright getting back? I can go with you." said Foggy.

"No, don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Matt turns to the friend. "It was nice to meet you too."

Matt stands up and walks back towards the front of the shop and can still hear Foggy and the friend talking excitedly as he pulls the door open.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, Foggy Nelson." said Foggy.

"That's okay, I'm Marci, Marci Stahl."

The door swings shut and Matt heads back to the dorm room he and Foggy now share, feeling good about the year ahead.


End file.
